ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tottering Toby
Testimonials This information is NOT complete! after camping Tottering toby right after maintenance, it spawned south of #5 on the map, in the G7 area I also have noticed many JP camp that area as well I was not able to see it on level 2 widescan while standing in the area north of the hill since I was with other people there is no possibility that it wandered south it was a JP BLU friend who was farming the saplings south of the hill who found it *I just tried this, and I can confirm it is correct. Toby spawned at (G-7). --Bomber 19:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Testimony :*After spending hours camping this NM, I found the easiest way to kill its PH is to kill all the saplings in (G-6) - (G-7). Because there is not definite way to tell which is the PH, I decided it was easier to just kill all of them within his pop radius. Once I killed them this way it took me 30 min for first pop and 45 min for second (after waiting 90 min from last death). From what I've seen while camping the NM for sword trial, is that the PH is always one of the two saplings that spawn on the hill on the G-6/7 line (the one entrance #5 is in). If you're camping without widescan, just killing those two should be all you need, though Toby itself may spawn further much further away. --Faey 01:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *With sub rng 44 I would let the wide scan list fill "page down" 8 times (hit the left arrow) and usually would see an orc, 2 gobs, 2 flys then the first pair of saplings, killed the top one and got TT to pop 3 times in under 4 hours always killing the ph. I can confirm that the Tottering Toby PH does appear quite a way down in G-7. Tottering Toby himself has spawned a few times in the east, either H-6 or H-7. I wasn't able to get an exact location as it was another party member who found him. This might've been coincidence but I noticed during his window the PH spawned exactly every 5 mins, but outside his window the PH was spawning every 2-3 mins. --Geekgirl101 22:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) was camping for magian trials- site says that it has minimum respawn of 60minutes since last ToD. x. however after killing it- i was able to respawn it after waiting 30 minutes. Widescan Well had to hunt this thing for the quest and seeing as there is no info I decided to gather some. I only got him once, but I have to go back to get the drop. Here is what i got: :On Widescan while standing between the division of G-6 and G-7 look for the part of the list that looks like this: *Orc *Orc *Fly *Fly *Sapling\ Possible PH *Sapling/ *Tiger *Fly *Fly *Sapling\ Possible PH *Sapling/ *Tiger *Tiger *Tiger *Fly *Sapling\ Possible PH *Sapling/ *Tiger *Orc *Orc *Orc *Orc\ Tottering Toby will appear *Orc/ in between these two. *Orc *Orc *Ba *Fly I'll update as soon as i test this out more. --Ryuogo 13:12 24 June, 2008 I used the above Widescan method. I only killed those PH's and he popped after about 3 1/2 hours. In my case he popped in place of one of the top set of PH's. I'm not sure if that means only that set contains the PH or not but one of those for sure was a PH. --Rycen 18:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Used the Widescan list up there and only killed the top two Place Holders. He popped in about an hour and 9 minutes from the last death. Spawned between the two orcs like it says up on the Widescan list. Kaisamoht 04:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for this information, was very useful to me, and with it I have come to some certainty that the PH is the one on the top of that list. I killed only that top one and got Toby to pop 3 times in one night, all within 30 miuntes of the assumed 1 hour window. So unless there can be multiple PHs for just 1 ID of an NM, it's the top one and that's what I'll edit the page with. --Kytio 20:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that the above information is correct. I accidentally spawned Tottering Toby without following the method, but after having claimed it, I noticed that only the first of the top set of saplings was not up on widescan, and did not respawn until 5 minutes after Tottering Toby's ToD, which would indicate that they do in fact share their spawn position. Incidentally, it took me 2hours and 37 minutes from its last ToD to spawn it, but I was also relentlessly killing saplings in the vicinity, which may have had something to do with it. --Eremes 18:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Saying the first of the first pair is the only placeholder because you got it to pop only killing that isn't conclusive. It still can be that the 3 in the diagram are all placeholders. You'd have to test by only killing the 2nd and 3rd alleged placeholders and proving it doesn't pop from them to conclude the first one is the only pop. Could easily be killing either of those mobs can make the nm spawn, or even that killing all 3 triples your chances. Alistairetheblu 23:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Alistairetheblu Drop Rate for Sandals 1/1 as MNK50/THF25 on Darksday Are these sandals actually good for anything? Place Holder ID for Place Holder seems to be 153. --Koeta 04:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) >>>>>>> Wrong : it's 99. --MercureGilgamesh 18:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) For those finding difficult to find the PH at lvl 90 with the higher level widescans, the sapling pair you want is here. Its After the Skirling Liger for a general reference, not before it. *Skirling Liger * ... *Mayfly << in G6/G7 *Mayfly << in G6/G7 *Sapling << PH *Sapling This is using widescan at lvl 90 with /BST at the dividing line of G6/G7, directly in the center. --Larrymc 17:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) As 78PLD/RNG standing in middle of spawn area, there are TWO pairs in spawn zone before Skirling Liger on Widescan. Deleted this from front page as it contradicted other posts. Best bet at time is to kill all Saplings in G/H - 6/7 area. --Lethewaters 03:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I have spent a decent amount of time(Six kills. Three a day on two separate days) hunting and killing Tottering Toby for trials. The first time I set up camp, I was just killing all the saplings in the spawn area. It worked fine. I ended up getting three kills in a little over five hours. This last time around, I decided to only camp the hill at G6/G7. I set up directly in the center of the dividing line, and used my wide-scan from there(90BLU/25RNG). I started locating and killing only the first Sapling in the pair that spawns by the hill. It's always the pair of Saplings that are below the Flies @ G6-G7. If you're using the Skirling Liger as a reference point, it's NOT always the first pair of Saplings beneath it, it's the pair of Saplings below the two Flies that are located in G6-G7. The other flies on the list are not in G6-G7, so you can easily find the correct ones. This method was much easier, in my opinion. I just kept a timer going and made sure to kill that one specific Sapling every five minutes. After 40 minutes, Toby spawned. He spawned directly in the center of G6. Toby generally seemed to spawn much farther North than the placeholder that I was killing. Kaurikk 11:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC)